


Where is all the air I know, where did it go?

by In_Flagrante_Delicto



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Asthma, Asthma attack, Gen, Jeez, Peter has asthma, Sadly, aliens don't understand asthma, how do i even tag, it's an earth thing, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Flagrante_Delicto/pseuds/In_Flagrante_Delicto
Summary: Peter has asthma. It's not a problem (it is).





	

Peter's lucky he had medication on him when he was abducted by aliens.

If he didn't, he probably would have had a really bad asthma attack and died by now.

\---

It starts like this- Peter is humming or running for his life or doing something (anything) when he realises in a detached sort of way that he is having trouble breathing. It could be that he tries to take a deep breath and can't, or that he realises that he's the one making that whistle-wheeze sound. 

And then it escalates- he is wheezing, hard, and as bad as it is it isn't the worst it could be… He could be coughing, his lungs expelling air that he needs but he can't breathe in because hecan'tstopcoughing… but he still needs to calm down. 

\---

It's all relative really. The aliens have Peter's bag and everything in it but while he has ventolin on him (keep this on you at all times, Peter, his mum's voice whispers in his mind, you're going to need it one day, when I'm not around) it's not preventative, so it's not preventing the asthma attacks, just lessening the effects.

With the language barrier, he doubts he'll get his bag back anytime soon, so he sits in the room he was thrown into and eats the weird alien food they give him and tries not the think about the ever-present wheeze in his chest.

\---

(It's cold in space. And the cold triggers Peter's asthma.)

It's not a problem (it is).

\---

Yondu (The blue one, Peter discovered) pressed cold metal against his neck and pushed something into his skin. He can understand the aliens now but the metal disk-thing in his neck doesn't help with his breathing.

It's harder now, when wheezing pushes the translator around and coughing feels like someone sticking a metal rod through his throat, and Peter can hardly calm down while his every breath causes pain, but Peter manages.

And he's fine (no really, he is).

\---

Awesome mix 1 plays while he works on installing the ventolin in his helmet. 

(The helmet was a gift from Yondu. He wouldn't be happy if he knew Peter was pulling in it apart, but Peter likes being able to breathe so he goes ahead and does it anyway.)

\---

Peter's lucky that when his grandfather buys him pills for his asthma (you can't always rely on that puffer of yours) he also buys him a ventolin puffer even though it's unreliable. Peter is very lucky both are still in his bag when he is abducted.

\---

Peter pops a pill twenty minutes before the Milano reaches their next mission given to them by the Nova Cops as 'guardians of the galaxy' and carefully notes that it will take thirty minutes to start working.

\---

Peter (Star-Lord damn it) doesn't have an asthma attack in the middle of a fight. (He doesn't)

(Peter lies to himself an unhealthy amount of the time)

\---

"Quill, cover me!" 

"Give… Give me a minute here"

"We don't have a minute!"

And Peter is dialling the dosage of his helmet way up, but it still takes time to kick in. Time they don't have.

\---

His team is glaring at him. Even Groot. 

(Peter's not sure he wants to tell them how bad at breathing he is.)

"I have this Terrain… thing. Asthma." No one knows what that is. Terra is a backwater planet. "It's… uh… It's where breathing is hard… sometimes."

They are confused now.

"Breathing… is hard?"

Peter winces. "That's a bad choice of words. Sometimes my airways… close up, a bit. It's called an asthma attack."

\---

No one really understands. (It's okay) Aliens don't have asthma.

(It bothers Peter more than it should.)

But Peter is okay and he can breathe and that is all that matters.


End file.
